Katey Greene
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Allyson Armstrong |job = None |mission = Zombrex 1 Zombrex 2 Zombrex 3 Zombrex 4 |gender = Female |age = 4 (Case Zero) 7 (DR2) |number = 067 |notebook = Chuck’s spirited daughter. Infected with the zombie infection, she needs Zombrex every 24 hours. |race = Caucasian |}} Katey Greene, appearing in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero and Dead Rising 2, is the daughter of motocross champion Chuck Greene. She lost her mother, who died in the Las Vegas zombie outbreak. After being bitten and infected by her zombified mother, Katey needs to be given a daily dose of Zombrex to prevent herself from turning into a zombie (Two doses a day in Case Zero). Story Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Her father dotes on her and will do anything for her after the loss of her mother, which hit her hard. She has also been infected from her mother, who turned during the outbreak. The pair arrive in Still Creek after fleeing the Las Vegas outbreak, and all is calm until the zombies appear and their truck is stolen by an unidentified survivor. She stays in the Brockett Gas Station as her father looks for Zombrex and a way out before the military arrives to wipe out everything within 50 miles of Las Vegas, including Still Creek. Later that night, after receiving her second dose of Zombrex, a psychotic mechanic arrives at the gas station and tries to kill Katey when he learns she is infected. Chuck manages to kill the mechanic, and he and Katey escape Still Creek on a motorcycle soon after, just as the military begins their cleanup operation. Dead Rising 2 Katey comes to Fortune City with her father before the outbreak. Because of the steep cost of Zombrex, Chuck Greene becomes a contestant in Terror Is Reality in order to make money. During the TiR contest Katey is taken to the green room by the TiR Employee. She is later carried by her father to the Emergency Shelter where Ray Sullivan comments on her bite. When Chuck heads out to confront Rebecca Chang, Katey is under the care of Stacey Forsythe. Stacey asks Chuck to be careful in hope that Katey can see her father again. Gifts for Katey In Dead Rising 2, Katey can be given various gifts, 11 in total: #Giant Stuffed Elephant http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=93 #Giant Stuffed Donkey http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=92 #Giant Stuffed Bull http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=93 #Giant Stuffed Rabbit http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=97 #Robot Bear http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=98 #Beach Ball http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=96 #Stick Pony http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=96 #Water Gun http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=97 #Bag of Marbles http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=96 #Funny Painting (only available during Art Appreciation) #Snowflake http://www.msxbox-world.com/features/Dead-Rising-2/info.php?id=95 #This Will Unlock Father Of The Year Award Failure of giving Katey Zombrex Zombrex is extremely important in Dead Rising 2 and Case Zero so Katey does not turn. Failure to get Katey Zombrex will result in Ending F in both Case Zero and Dead Rising 2. Unlike in Case Zero, failure to give Katey her Zombrex in Dead Rising 2 will not immediately end the game. Instead a cutscene will play that changes depending on if Chuck is in the Emergency Shelter or outside of it. After the cutscene a message will appear saying Katey Has Turned. In Case Zero, failing to give Katey her zombrex will immediately end the game after a cutscene plays. Alternatively, there are two separate cutscenes depending on whether or not Chuck is in the same room as Katey (both end the games regardless). Notes *She has a large bite mark on her left forearm, where she was bitten by her mother. *During Overtime Mode, Tyrone King will administer Zombrex to Katey. Trivia *In her notebook picture in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Katey's pigtails are missing. *Katey has a mock PSP where she can be seen playing Mega Man. *Even if Katey turns, it is impossible to see her zombie form as she disappears after choosing to continue playing. *At just 4 years old in Case Zero, Katey is the youngest of all survivors in the Dead Rising series (except for Snowflake the tiger). *It is possible to level Chuck from 1 to 6 just from gifting items to Katey, without killing any zombies. Gallery Image:Dead-rising-2-20090427023049059.jpg|Chuck on his bike with his young daughter on the back. Image:Katey_Greene.png|Katey is comforted by her father Image:Katey Case Zero.JPG|Katey as seen in Case Zero 957985_20100613_790screen015.jpg|Katey, playing Megaman on her PSP Katey detailed.png|Bio on official website Image:Katey_Gifts.jpg|Zero kills, leveling from only gifting Katey (Level 6) Case Zero Zombrex 1.png|"Daddy, why did Mommy bite me?" Screen shot 2010-11-02 at 5.39.01 PM.png|Katey holding her father's hand Videos Katey Has Turned: This is what happens if Chuck fails to give Katey Zombrex in time. Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors